The present invention relates to power systems with exhaust gas recirculation, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to exhaust gas recirculation systems in marine applications.
In marine power systems, operator safety is a top priority for power system designers and manufacturers. Surface temperatures of components of the power system, such as a genset, should be reduced as much as possible because marine operators are often closer to and may come in contact with components of the power system in the tight quarters and/or accompanying enclosed spaces (such as below deck) typically found in marine applications. Furthermore, it is desirable to reduce harmful exhaust gas emissions created by operation of the power system.
Some gensets employ exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems to assist in engine emissions management. EGR systems typically involve plumbing into and out of an exhaust gas cooler or heat exchanger that is employed to reduce the temperature of the exhaust gas as it is returned to the intake for combustion. However, the hot recirculated exhaust gas can increase the external temperatures of the EGR plumbing and EGR system to unacceptable levels. Therefore, additional contributions in this area of technology are needed.